


Choose You

by SSAHotchsWife



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Beth - Freeform, Caring Hotch, Emotions, F/M, Farmer's Market, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, it's got it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife
Summary: At the farmer's market, the reader and Aaron run into his ex-girlfriend Beth. The reader's guilt about ending Beth and Aaron's relationship catches up with her until Aaron makes her feel better.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my tumblr (ssahotchswife)! It just kinda spilled out of me as I started it, so I hope it's coherent lol. Thanks for checking it out, and I hope you like it!

Sometimes it didn’t feel real, this man in your arms, his soft breath blowing the strands of his hair up to tickle your skin. You’d thought, given how masculine and tough he was, Aaron would be the big spoon always. Well, he’d blown that expectation right out of the water after the first night you’d spent with him; the man was the most ferocious little spoon you’d ever cuddled with. He was partial to hugging around your ribs, cheek pressed between your breasts as you stroked his soft hair. That’s how you woke up this morning, with your man koala’d around you.

“We’re going to have to get up at some point,” You said quietly after enjoying his hold for a moment, kissing his forehead.

“No way,” He said, burrowing deeper into you, dropping a kiss between your breasts.

“What do you want to do today?”

“Lay in bed, read the paper,” He said. “Devour you.” Aaron’s lips quirked up into a grin as he lifted his head to press a long kiss to your lips.

“Mmm, how about paper and coffee, farmer’s market, and then,” You kissed him back. “If you’re good, you can have your way with me.”

“That sounds like a plan, baby.”

It still took at least ten more minutes to drag yourselves out of bed as you exchanged lazy kisses over some morning flirting. You couldn’t believe how lucky you were to have this. After having feelings for Aaron for so long you, and seeing JJ almost lose Will several months ago during the bank robbery, you realized life was short and shared your feelings with him. Honestly, you’d felt a little guilty because of his relationship with Beth, she was a nice girl and you liked her, but you couldn’t wait another day without being sure that Aaron knew how you felt about him.

The night you told him you loved him, you had driven to his house without even thinking, without allowing yourself to chicken out. Jack had been asleep, and lucky for you Beth wasn’t there, you hadn’t even considered the possibility that she might be. Aaron had invited you in, concern creasing his brow at the sight of you twitching nervously and shifting from foot to foot until you finally just came out with it.

“Aaron, I need to tell you something,” You had said. “And maybe I should just keep this to myself because it’s so selfish of me to dump this on you, but I can’t watch you run into another burning building without you knowing how I feel.”

“How you feel?”

“Yes,” You breathed out. “How I feel, how I’ve felt since I met you and saw what a kind, smart, funny, and gentle man you are. When I let myself notice how beautiful you are.”

“What are you saying, (y/n)?” Now or never.

“I love you, Aaron,” You said, feeling on the verge of tears. “I’ve always loved you and I should have told you before now, I should have told you before you met Beth and – god it kills me to see you with her, but it’s true. I love you.”

Aaron stared at you with wide eyes, your heart dropping into your stomach with every second that ticked by without a response from him. Humiliation burned in you at the thought that you’d just confessed one-sided feelings to your boss. Your boss that had a girlfriend who was annoyingly pretty and kind. Shit.

“Oh my god,” You said under your breath. “I’m sorry, I – I should not have come here. This was – oh god this was stupid.”

“(Y/n),” He said, moving towards you as you tried to scurry towards the front door, pulling you in closer to him by your belt loops, and wrapping his arms around your waist to hold you there. “I’m glad you told me. I just – I can’t do anything that I want to do right now, I can’t show you just how much I love you too, because I’m not a cheater.” Your heartbeat thudded loudly in your ears, so much so that you weren’t sure you’d heard him right.

“What?” You asked in a small voice. “You mean –?”

“I have loved you for a very long time, I just never thought you – so young and beautiful and sweet – could ever love a grumpy, old profiler like me.”

Aaron’s eyes twinkled as he grinned down at you. Gently he placed a small kiss on the tip of your nose, the spot tingling long after he removed his lips from your skin. You stared up at him in wonder, hands planted firmly on the soft muscle of his chest. His heartbeat thumping wildly beneath your fingertips the only indication that he was as nervous as you were.

“That’s all I can do right now,” He said quietly. “I won’t cheat on Beth; she doesn’t deserve it.”

“No, she doesn’t.”

“I’ll end things with her,” Aaron said. “And, Jack has a sleepover this weekend, do you want to come over? I’ll make you dinner, and we can talk and I can hold you and kiss you. All of the things it’s killing me not to do now.”

“That sounds perfect, Aaron,” You smiled up at him. “I should go, I think if I stay we might be tempted.”

“Drive safe,” He said. “And text me when you get home.”

“Okay,” You agreed with a grin. Pulling out of Aaron’s grasp, he grabbed your hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it as you reached the door.

“I love you, (y/n).”

“I love you,” You said breathlessly.

Looking at Aaron now, pouring coffee into the mug you’d claimed as your favorite in his house, glancing up at you over the paper, you felt that same pitter-patter in your heart that you had the night you told him your feelings. Sometimes it felt like you were waiting for the other shoe to drop like your life was going too well and something was going to come along and change that. You tried to ignore this feeling and enjoy your morning with Aaron, but you couldn’t help it, you didn’t want to lose him. Like Beth had when you took him from her.

At the farmer’s market, Aaron gripped your hand tightly. He claimed you were prone to get lost in crowds, but you knew he was just being clingy like he had this morning in bed. You weren’t complaining, the anxiety that had settled in your stomach this morning was slowly being eased with every squeeze of his hand and gentle kiss pressed to the side of your head.

“So, peppers and tomatoes,” He said, glancing at the list you’d written down before you left.

“Yeah, but we like the tomatoes from Tommy’s stand, and the peppers from Gill’s stand.”

“Should we split up and meet back at the Amish bakery wagon?”

“Okay,” You agreed. “Then I think we have everything.”

“Good,” Aaron said. “Then we can go home and do things the Amish would definitely not approve of.”

“Go get the tomatoes,” You said with a grin, leaning up to kiss him briefly. “Dirty boy.”

You glanced over your shoulder back at Aaron as you walked away from him, seeing him grinning at you as he turned in the direction of the tomato stand.

Gill’s peppers were not just peppers; they were like tiny nuggets of gold that sprouted from the ground. They were also the only vegetables that Jack would actually ask for by name, he loved them so much. You were planning to make omelets for breakfast tomorrow for Jack when he got home from his weekend-long sleepover and you wanted to surprise him with some of his favorite peppers. Carrying a bag full of peppers, and one large hug from Gill later, you were headed to the Amish wagon to meet Aaron and hopefully sweet talk him into buying some banana bread for the house.

As you neared the wagon your eyes started searching for Aaron amongst the crowd, finding your tall handsome man instantly. The grin that had started to spread when you spotted him stopped in its tracks when you saw who he was talking to. Beth’s familiar smile and kind eyes had been etched into your brain since the moment you’d blurted out that you loved Aaron. The guilt you had amassed at the thought that you were the reason she was dumped, your selfish desire was the reason Aaron had broken her heart, nearly threatened to push you to your knees some days. A sharp breath loosened from your lungs when she stepped forward and pulled Aaron into a tight hug, the easy grin on his lips twisting the knife in your heart a little harder. You’d stolen that from him, that easy, selfless love that came with Beth.

“(Y/n)?” Aaron asked, forcing you out of the daze you were in. You hadn’t even realized he noticed you, let alone that he had made his way over to you. “Did you get the peppers?”

“Yeah,” You said, swallowing the lump of guilt in your throat. “Tomatoes?”

“The juiciest and ripest they had,” He smiled at you. You tried to smile back but probably landed somewhere near a grimace instead.

“Let’s get going.”

"Did you want to get banana bread?” Aaron asked, nodding at the Amish wagon.

“No.” You didn’t deserve banana bread. Not when you’d stolen Aaron from Beth, maybe taken Aaron’s only chance of a happy and stress-free relationship from him.

Avoiding his concerned gaze, you waited until Aaron stepped in line next to you and began walking back to the car. You kept the bag of peppers in your right hand so he’d have no way of holding it, you couldn’t bear the thought of his touch on you right now. Not after seeing him so happy with Beth.

The ride home did nothing to settle your nerves. You’d let Aaron fiddle with the radio, landing on Sirius XM’s Beatles channel, choosing to stare out the window at the passing scenery and wallow in your misery. Putting away the groceries when you got home, you leaned up on tiptoes to put something in a high cupboard and Aaron came up behind you. One hand on your hip, the other on the counter caging you in, his mouth dangerously close to your ear.

“You’ve been quiet today,” Aaron said quietly, kissing the spot under your ear.

“Have I?” You asked, feigning innocence. “I didn’t realize.” You pushed him off you gently, moving to put the bag of apples into the fridge. Trying your hardest to ignore the hurt expression on Aaron’s face.

“(Y/n), what’s going on?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” You shrugged, avoiding his eyes.

“Sweetheart, if something’s bothering you, you need to tell me.”

After a moment, you turned to look at him. His eyes were wide with concern and the sight of him worried about you only made you feel guiltier. Aaron was good, he was just a genuinely good man.

“Do you resent me?” You asked, voice trembling.

“What?” Aaron asked, thoroughly confused. “What do you mean?”

“I saw you today,” You said, looking at your feet. “At the farmer’s market. You were talking to Beth, and you hugged her, and you just – you looked so happy. With her. I took that from you, Aaron, you could have been so happy with her and so free, and I didn’t let you. I came into your life like a bulldozer and smashed everything because I wanted you, I didn’t even think about how that could hurt other people.”

“(Y/n),” Aaron said, walking towards you to pull you into his arms. When you cringed out of his touch he pulled back slightly. “You didn’t take anything from me, nothing I wasn’t willing to give at any rate. Beth is a great person, and I had a good time with her when we were going out, but, (y/n), I love _you_.”

You were silent, trying to forces your eyes to stop producing tears, luckily none had spilled over your cheeks. Before you could stop him, Aaron placed his hand on your cheek and titled your head up to look him in the eye.

“You have made me happier than I have ever been in my life,” He said, eyes alight with intensity. “You smashed everything with a bulldozer because you wanted me? Baby, I handed you the keys. Beth was – she was a distraction so I would stop wanting to take you into my arms every time you were around. It didn’t work so well.” Your tears finally began to leak down your cheeks slowly.

“At the farmer’s market today –”

“You saw me talking to Beth about her new boyfriend,” Aaron said, smiling slightly. “He goes to our gym.”

“Oh.”

“She asked about you too,” Your heart dropped to your knees. “After she hugged me goodbye, she told me to give Jack a kiss on the head and to give you a squeeze for her.”

“She’s too nice,” You said. “She’s a lot nicer than I am. Aaron, if someone ever stole you away from me I wouldn’t tell you to give her a squeeze, I’d probably run her down with my car.” Aaron laughed, wiping away your tears.

“My sweet, violent girl,” He said quietly with a smile. “No one could ever steal me from you; you’re it for me, I don’t need anyone else, just you and Jack. I would choose you over her every time.”

“I love you,” You whispered. “More than I’ve ever loved anyone else.”

“Good,” He said seriously. “I’m very competitive.”

You laughed slightly, letting Aaron pull your lips up to meet his in a brief kiss.

“I love you, (y/n),” He whispered, leaning his forehead down to meet yours. “Forever.”

Your hands came to rest on his chest like they had done so long ago when you first exchanged those three words, his pulse was racing now like it had that night too. Aaron captured your lips against his in a long kiss. It wasn’t enough. Not nearly enough. You gripped the soft material of his shirt in your fists, the silent demand to have him closer being answered as Aaron lifted you to wrap your legs around his waist.

Even with your eyes closed as you kissed Aaron deeply, you could see where he was taking you, and when your back hit the soft mattress of his bed you weren’t surprised at all to find yourself there. His kiss drew as much love from you as he pushed into it, the gentle caress of his tongue against yours like a hug. Slowly, he moved his lips from yours to kiss and gently suck at the sensitive skin of your neck, his fingers sliding up the hem of your t-shirt. You sat up silently as he started to tug your shirt up and over your head, taking your bralette with it and leaving your torso bare before him.

“My beautiful girl,” Aaron murmured, placing featherlight kisses along your collarbone.

His shirt was next, you pulled it off him and held him at bay over you so you could roam your eyes over his upper body, his form as familiar to you and your own. Delicately, you smoothed your fingertips along the corded muscles of his abdomen, tracing every scar and mark. You loved his body so much, and it had taken a while for him to stop cringing when you would run your hands and your lips over the faded pink scars that lined his skin. Now he just smiled down at you, brushing your hair out of your face.

A low breath sounded from your throat as Aaron’s head dipped to kiss between your breasts. His eyes stayed on yours as he kissed his way down your stomach, unbuttoning your jeans as he did to tug them down your legs. Your panties were pulled down next, leaving you completely naked under his touch. You trembled with the vulnerability and anticipation that flowed through you as Aaron pressed your legs open and kissed a soft line up the inside of your thigh.

“Aaron,” You breathed.

He spared a glance up at you before returning his gaze to your core spread out before him to feast on. The moment his tongue slid up the length of your slit to swirl around the sensitive bud of your clit, you moaned and gripped the sheets tightly in your hand. His tongue lapped between your folds so expertly your toes curled tightly and your breath panted out of you.

“Oh,” You moaned when Aaron’s finger joined the party and pressed slowly into your tight cavern, curling slightly as he pulled them out only to pump them back in again. The sensation of his mouth and fingers working together to bring you to the edge was almost too much too fast, and you hurtled towards a release. “Aaron.” You gasped out as your orgasm smashed into you in wave after wave of pure unadulterated pleasure.

“You’re so beautiful when you come,” Aaron said from between your thighs.

“I need you,” You whimpered.

“I need you too, sweetheart,” He kissed your thigh again as he pulled away to tug his own pants and boxers off. “All day every day I need you.”

Crawling over you, Aaron hitched your knees up around his waist as he situated himself at your entrance. You leaned up and kissed his lips deeply, tasting yourself on him, moaning into the kiss as he plunged into you. The scrape of your hard nipples against his chest sent zings of pleasure to your clit as Aaron thrust his hips into you.

“I love you,” He panted, kissing your jaw desperately. “I love you.”

Tears pricked in your eyes. It was always good with Aaron, he was the best you’d ever had, but it had never been quite like this. Quite so loving. His hips rolled into you with every pump of his length into your center, your breath moaning out of you as he repeated his love for you across your skin. You met him thrust for thrust, crying out as your climax washed over you, burying your face in his neck and pressing long sweet kisses to the skin there. Pleasure exploded out of you and through you, tears snaking down your cheek and neck. Aaron kissed each salty tear away.

“(Y/n),” He groaned, thrusting sharply into you. “God, (y/n).” You felt it the moment his orgasm hit, pumping his hot liquid into you deeply, filling you to the brim.

Aaron collapsed on top of you, spent and breathing heavy, his face buried in your neck. You stroked his hair gently, wanting to prolong the post-orgasmic haze that drifted around you.

“I love you,” Aaron said gruffly for the thousandth time. “No regrets, no running.” It was a promise, one you would have no trouble believing or following after today.

“I may have one regret,” You said quietly. Aaron lifted his head to look up at you, his beautiful features marred with concern.

“What?”

“I wish we got some banana bread today.”

Relief flooded his face as he chuckled, pressing his lips against yours once more. No regrets, no running. Living a life with no regrets wasn’t easy, but you could rest peacefully knowing that there was nothing about loving Aaron you could regret. Not even Beth, not after today. You kissed this man you loved deeply and let yourself soak in the contentment you felt just being in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
